As the Sun Sets
by LinkMaster997
Summary: Hood and Wraith are master Assassin's working stupid jobs down south, but that all changes when a message from Great General Budou arrives hiring them to assist him in his fixing of the Empire, a hard job, especially when you fall in love with the enemy and they fall for you. T-M for future Lemons scene
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"HOOD!" the eight year old girl yelled cheerfully running down the hall, her black hair blowing behind her

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" She yelled louder trying to get her older brother's attention. Hood on the other hand was fast asleep at his desk snoring softly. The door to his room slammed against the wall with a panting girl standing holding a slightly crumpled official looking document. Hood was caught off guard and fell backwards in his chair flat on his back.

"What is so important that you had to wake me from my pre afternoon nap nap?" Hood asked rubbing his head ruffling his shoulder length blonde hair. The girl help up the document that had the capitol seal at top and several official looking signatures at bottom.

"Lemme see that Wraith." Hood told the girl shifting himself into a sitting position. The little girl, Wraith, handed her big brother the letter which the later read rather quickly. Upon completing Hood smiled widely.

"Wraith, we've been summoned by none other than Great General Budou for a 'special assignment' involving Empirical Security." Hood said handing his sister the letter. She looked over it and then at her brother.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T READ!" Wraith yelled causing Hood to fall backwards. She then proceeded to stomp on Hood repeatedly while the later groaned and begged her to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, the palace is huge." Hood said following the guide with wide eyes. Wraith was walking next to her brother. Both were dressed formally as they had an audience with some very important people in the Empire. Wraith tugged at her dress complaining as she walked next to her brother. Wraith hated the frilly girly dress she was forced to wear, but Hood said she looked so cute in it. Several people eyed the siblings strangely as they walked towards the council room. A tall skinny long haired punk, and a eight year old girl with hair that reached her ankles were bound to draw looks, especially with Hood's hair slicked back and Wraith's in pigtails. More strange looks followed as they entered the council room as they approached the head of the table. Seated there, was the Prime Minister in all his fat, corrupt glory. Hood instantly hated this man, who currently had his massive teeth sunk into a large piece of meat. Hood felt similar vibes come from Wraith, being that the two of them came from poverty, seeing this large man eating such large quantities off food, Hood wanted nothing more than to bury one of his many knifes into the man's neck.

"So, you're the two Assassin's General Budou has called for?" The prime minister asked between bites

"Yes Minister," Hood said stepping forward "I am Hood and this is my sister Wraith."

"I did not ask for your names, you're Budou's problem not mine, be cautious to stay out of my way, or you'll find yourself in chains in the torture chamber." The minister said eyeing the assassins harshly. Wraith slipped her hands into her sleeve drawing a knife but Hood was faster and put his hand in front of her to stop her.

"Of course Minister, we will respect your wishes." Hood said trying to hide the venom in his voice

"Good, you there," the minister said pointing at a servant "get General Budou to gather these rats." The servant bowed quickly departing the room. Minutes passed, minutes where Hood and Wraith were both very tempted to kill the hideous man before them as he ordered guards around and spoke as though he ruled the world. When General Budou did arrive after three minutes, both assassins were at their limit and Hood was practically holding Wraith back from strangling the man. The General gestured for them to follow them and dismissed anyone in the long hallway.

"I apologize for the Minister's actions." Budou said as they walked down the hall

"It's fine, we've been through worse." Hood said, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either

"I suppose you both are wondering why you've been summoned." Budou said approaching what the two assumed to be Budou's quarters.

"A bit," Hood said "the letter didn't say." As the three entered Budou's room taking seats around a large desk.

"Well, as the letter said it is a matter of Empirical Security," Budou explained "you may be unaware, but the Capitol has two separate groups defending it, both completely useless."

"Useless?" Wraith asked

"Yes, one group, The Jaegers are lead by General Esdese but are to small to truly be effective," Budou said "and the other group, Wild Hunt are lead by the Prime Minister's son Shura are more corrupt than the government and abuse their power."

"So where do me and my sister play into all of this?" Hood asked

"You two are going to be assisting me in the correction of the Empire." Budou said. Wraith and Hood were stunned by such a request, having been in the Capitol not even a day and already witnessing it's corruption first hand were stunned by such a request. Budou sensed their shock and sighed.

"I believe the Empire can be saved, if its corrupt leaders can be removed from their positions of power." Budou explained

"Isn't that what Night Raid is doing?" Wraith asked

"No," Budou said harshly "Night Raid is employed by the Revolutionary Army to eliminate any and all nobles within the Empire to destroy it from the inside, you two will be doing a similar job, but for the correction of the Empire, not its destruction."

"That's a tall order General, as you can see we're only two people." Hood said

"Do not worry about that, you will in no way be prosecuted and your payment will be rather large." Budou explained

"Alright, but can we make a few requests?" Wraith asked

"It would depend on what they are." Budou said

"First, me and my brother request housing within the palace or the city's upper district." Wraith said

"Done." Budou said

"Also, my brother possesses a Teigu and I want one." Wraith said

"I'll see what I can do about that." Budou said

"And, if we see Night Raid, do we have permission to eliminate them?" She asked finally

"Yes, the most important job you two have is the assist in Night Raid's elimination." Budou said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the life Wraith." Hood said stretching out on the massive king sized bed in the room he called dibs on. Wraith huffed seeing her brother enjoying the master bedroom, but smiled when she saw her room was just as nice.

"General Budou said we have free roam within the Palace and Capitol and that our jobs will begin tomorrow." Hood called to his sister, who was currently jumping on her bed.

"I know Hood, I think I'm gonna like this job." Wraith called back. Hood chuckled, it had been a while since he'd seen Wraith this happy, and he couldn't be happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leone was walking the streets of the Capitol investigating a current Noble who was under question when she saw two brand new faces, like what happened with Tatsumi she found herself drawn to them, there was something about them that seemed different, like they weren't the usual Capitol trash she normally saw.

"This is the stupidest mission ever." Wraith complained

"We need to be familiar with our surroundings in order to do our jobs right, so start using that big brain of yours to memorize streets." Hood said back ruffling her hair to which she swatted his hand

"I've been doing that stupid!" she yelled smacking her brother. Leone was slightly amused and on high alert. From what she heard they were hired by Budou for a job of mysterious origins, from their body language, the male was incredibly high sprung and would be set off by the slightest wrong move, the weirdest thing being the massive bout oar slung across his back. The girl was more laid back it appeared but very guarded and from her outfit was obviously armed. Najenda had to know this ASAP, the problem was she didn't know if she should truly think of them as real threats, Wild Hunt and the Jaegers were threats, these two seemed not as dangerous. Oh how wrong she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll take this into consideration," Najenda said to Leone "for now keep an eye on them."

"Sure thing boss." Leone said walking out of the room. Najenda didn't know what to think, from what Leone said these two didn't seem dangerous but looks can be very deceiving. If they were hired by Budou they obviously were good at whatever they did, what they needed to find out was what they did. Night Raid for now would focus on the assassination of human trafficker Nolan Briarheart and his daughter Milla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hood, we got orders from Budou." Wraith said walking into her brothers room

"What's it say?" Hood asked

"I don't know, I can't read stupid." Wraith said shoving the paper in Hood's face. Hood read it over quickly.

"You and me are to act as bodyguards for Milla Briarheart," Hood said "according to General Budou's sources her father is being targeted by Night Raid and he believes Milla will be targeted as well."

"So we just gotta protect this girl?" Wraith asked

"Kinda, we can allow Night Raid to eliminate her father then we are to target Night Raid." Hood explained

"Sounds easy enough, I got my Teigu this morning so I'm ready to go." Wraith said. Apparently she had already mastered it, the perks of being young and having an IQ of 187.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hood and Wraith could hear Rolan Briarheart's pleas for mercy for his room. Milla was currently hidden and Wraith was in the girl's place while Hood hid in a corner his cloak concealing him. There were three members of Night Raid present, who they were was unknown. All they did know was one was outside the manor keeping guard while the other two did the deed. From Hood's position her saw a girl with black hair and red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, and a taller darker skinned female with ears. Wraith was facing the corner her brother was currently waiting in watching for his signal to attack. Hood snapped his fingers, the signal. Wraith threw the large blanket off her catching the assassin's off guard while Hood raised his hand and fired an electric pulse from his hand. The assassin's had already recovered and fell back into the hallway. Hood and Wraith gave chase both drawing weapons, Hood his oar and Wraith several knife's in her sleeves. They stood in a very large dark room facing each other. Hood recognized one girl as Akame from her wanted poster; the other girl was a mystery to him but she seemed very familiar somehow. Then it hit him.

"Hey Wraith, the one with the ears was the one I told you about, the creepy girl who was watching us today." Hood said. Leone was completely shocked, they somehow knew she was watching them, they were better than she expected.

"These were the two you were talking about earlier?" Akame asked Leone

"Yeah, the two I saw in the streets." Leone said. Wraith was growing tired of this discussion, she was tired, hungry, and wanted to kill something, Hood felt very similar.

"Look, I'm going to put this is basic terms." Hood began when Akame made her move but was stopped when she met his oar. Hood cleared his throat and looked at Akame with a smirk.

"I wasn't finished." Hood said eyeing Akame with a look of pure insanity. Wraith had a similar look on her face as they eyed the Night Raid members. Hood pushed Akame back catching her second strike and third with a series of movements not even Akame could keep up with. Wraith lunged at Leone with two large knifes swinging them expertly with speed that kept even Leone with her enhanced speed on her toes unable to counter attack. Akame meanwhile was searching for an opening in Hood's strikes, she took one but as soon as her blade touched his flesh she launched backwards with a flash of sparks when the blade hit his skin. From where she laid she felt a serious pain through her entire body, she had been electrocuted.

"Hehe, Murasame can't kill what it can't cut." Hood laughed out swing his oar around. Akame couldn't move much less defend herself, maybe this was the end. Hood stood over her and snapped causing several sparks to trail up his fingers.

"And so ends the great assassin Akame." Hood then felt himself being launched followed by serious pain in his chest. Wraith was at his side in an instant asking him if he was ok. Hood saw a figure in white armor standing in front of Akame facing them. Leone was currently nursing the stub that her arm used to be before Wraith attacked while Akame still withered behind the armored figure.

"Who are you?" The armored figure questioned

"I'm Hood," Hood said rising with his sisters help "and this is Wraith, we were hired by General Budou to fix the Empire." The armored figure was silent

"And fixing the empire means killing you." Wraith finished for Hood. Everything was looking good, Akame would be down for a while and Leone was bleeding pretty bad from not only her arm stub but from several cuts Wraith made on her legs that appeared to form a drawing of Wraith sticking her tongue out and winking. The armored one was all that remained, but when things just start looking up, that's when they come crashing down. Wraith doubled over coughing harshly and falling to her knees blood at the corner of her mouth. "Shit, why here, why now?" Hood questioned in his head while Wraith continued to cough up blood in heavy amounts.

"Damnit, this isn't over," Hood said picking up his sister "you'll be seeing us again, very very soon Night Raid."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Leone, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you were a little wrong about those two." Tatsumi said as Lubbock re-attached Leone's arm. Leone was totally embarrassed about the entire situation and didn't wanna talk about it.

"She drew her face in my legs." Leone complained pressing her legs together forming a rough sketch of Wraith winking and sticking her tongue out. Everyone at Night Raid honestly found the picture kinda cute but didn't laugh at it being this was a rather serious situation.

"Ok, these two are obviously major threats, they've shown themselves to be powerful but from what Akame told me there is no killing intent in any of their blows," Najenda explained "I've contacted the Revolutionary Army to gain any information they may know about these two."

"We're going to have to be on high alert then, with Wild Hunt the Jaegers and now these two; we definitely have to watch ourselves." Akame said

"Speak for yourself, I'm gonna gouge out that girls eyes out for this." Leone said with pure malice

"Calm down Leone, it's obvious these two need to be eliminated," Najenda said "but we need to know what were up against."

"Fine." Leone huffed crossing her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hood sat in his room awaiting his sister's test results. Hood knew about Wraith's terminal illness, it was an unknown disease and Wraith had learned not to push herself to hard, but against the likes of Night Raid who were also very skilled it was necessary for Wraith to push herself to attack. Hood didn't like seeing his sister when she has a coughing fit, the usual cheery strong girl Wraith was changed into a frail weak willed girl. A knock on the door brought Hood back to reality when a servant entered.

"Sir, your sister has recovered from her fit and has been cleared for active duty, she is currently resting but will be ready for your assignment tonight." The servant said

"Thanks." Hood said dismissing the servant. Left again to his thoughts they drifted to last night's fight when he saw Murasame come flying at his arm. He rarely left himself open like that, only doing that to prove a point that Murasame can't kill what it can't cut, and with Nova, Hood was untouchable by metal weapons. Even back during training before his Father gave him Nova he was known as Hood the Untouchable by his fellow trainees, a nickname he worked very hard to earn. Akame, now she was a worthy opponent, she was fast enough to dodge Rapture and saw the tiniest opening in his attacks, she was good, very good, but Hood was better and he'd prove it by killing her, very very slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Najenda had summoned everyone to her room to review what she'd learned from the Revolutionary Army.

"According to this message, Hood and Wraith are very well known Assassins in the south of the Empire, they sell out to the highest bidder and do any job as long as the money's good," Najenda explained "the male, Hood, has been training virtually his whole life to be an Assassin, it's unknown whether or not Hood is his real name, as for the girl, Wraith, she is quiet, quick, and effective." Najenda said being sure to avoid Leone's eyes. It was silent in the rather large room as they absorbed this information.

"Hood is in possession of two weapons, an electric based Teigu called Nova, and something known as an Elder Weapon called Rapture." Najenda continued "the girl has several blades hidden on her person at all times and is incredibly deadly with them."

"What's an Elder Weapon?" Tatsumi asked

"An Elder Weapon is a title given to a Teigu level weapon that predates the Teigu, they are incredibly rare but numerous and very valuable to some," Najenda explained "His Elder Weapon, Rapture, was created from the wood of an ancient extinct tree species known as Elder Greens, the wood can't be cut, burned, and is an amazing conductor of electricity so when paired with Nova he is beyond dangerous."

"So Hood is the deadlier of the two?" Tatsumi asked

"It would appear that way, according to their mental records, both are completely insane, but they say they can control it, and according to Hood's profile, his first instinct is to protect Wraith, even if his own life is in danger." Najenda said

"So the girl is his weakness, if we focus on targeting her we can draw him into a trap." Akame said

"That should defiantly be taken into consideration, but there is something else we can do," Najenda said "these two are experts at what they do, it would be easier if we brought them to our side." Everyone was silent

"After what that girl did to me!" Leone yelled gesturing at the sketch on her legs "that's just an embarrassment!"

"Quiet Leone, you all know these two would be valuable assets, but if we can't get them to join us, we kill them." Najenda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh this is so BORING!" Wraith yelled but was silenced by Hood's hands over her mouth

"Be quiet, General Budou wants us to keep an eye on Wild Hunt and from what I'm told this Shura is dangerous." Hood said. Wraith licked her brother's hand and he quickly removed it wiping it on his pants while glaring at Wraith, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was freaking gross, you brush your teeth maybe once a year." Hood whisper yelled

"Then don't put your hand over my mouth jerk." She whisper yelled back. The two assassins were currently sitting on the roof of a tall building in the middle district keeping an eye out for Wild Hunt. The "secret police" currently weren't doing much but just seeing them out made Hood's skin crawl. From what General Budou had told them, Wild Hunt was corrupt using men and women and killing anyone and anything that they even look at. Hood wanted to burry a knife in Shura's throat, but Shura was the Prime Minister's son, even Budou wouldn't protect them from something like that. Wraith currently was playing with her hair bored out of her mind.

"Hey Hood, do you think I'd look good with braids?" Wraith asked

"I guess, I wouldn't know, your hair is either down or in pigtail, you don't style it any different." Hood replied making his sister huff. Hood laughed at her antics, he was glad she was back to normal, a sick Wraith stood in the way of his main job of protecting her.

"Looks like Wild Hunts falling back." Wraith said jogging Hood from his thoughts. She was right, Wild Hunt was retreating to the castle, which was odd normally by now Hood and Wraith would've had to have stepped in to protect some single mother or lost girl.

"All those guys are sick, especially that Champ guy, do you have any idea what I had to do to him when I was discharged?" Wraith said. This made Hood very aware, everyone in the Empire knew about Champ's record as a serial killing pedophile.

"If he did anything to you I'm going to hang him by his small intestine from the palace gate." Hood said with pure malice

"I handles it well enough Hood," Wraith said "He'll keep his distance."

"I'm still going to gut him for this." Hood said feeling insanity creep into his mind. His sixth sense then kicked in driving the insanity back. They were being watched closely.

"Wraith get down!" Hood said tackling Wraith just as a blast of energy shot over them. They rolled down the sloped roof landing with a dull thud on the ground Wraith on top of Hood.

"You ok?" Hood coughed out. Wraith was silent for a moment before slapping her brother

"You idiot, you could've gotten hurt." She said tears brimming her eyes. Hood sadly had no time to consul her before they were surrounded on every side by Night Raid. "Damnit, I gotta get Wraith outa here, this is a big fish, even for me." Hood thought. Hood sat up and Wraith kneeled beside him, both siblings felt Insanity creeping into their minds.

"Before you two do anything stupid I suggest you hear us out, Lubbock has this entire area covered in wires one false move and you're both in many pieces." Someone said, but Hood was feeling his surroundings, they were surrounded by several razor wires that would cut through them in an instant. "Hm, they either really wanna kill us, or talk to us." Hood thought.

"Let the record show I'm totally against this!" someone yelled, Hood had a feeling it was the girl Wraith almost hacked to pieces last night; how she was alive Hood would never know.

"Damnit, fine what do you want?" Hood said as Wraith readied several knifes already calculating the positions of several wires. Akame stepped out of the shadows with Murasame sheathed but her muscles tense.

"Your services." Akame said. Hood wasn't really shocked by the request, Night Raid did work for the Revolutionary Army so it was no surprise that they requested Hood and Wraith's help.

"Pfft, that's a good one, an Assassin who isn't loyal to his employer is nothing but a simple cut throat." Hood said

"To betray ones employer is a spit in the face of one's honor." Wraith added. Hood and Wraith tried not to laugh, they had sounded a bit serious, it was all lies, Hood and Wraith had no honor, they've been known to kill employers just because.

"I think we can agree that that's a lie, we've been over your record you two have no sense of Honor." Akame said

"Ouch, you know it kinda hurts when you're blunt like that." Hood said while Wraith silently laughed

"However, you don't kill employers who pay well we've noticed." Akame said

"Well duh, why would we kill someone with money like that, they may hire us again?" Wraith said

"We only kill the rats no one will miss, those that have no future." Hood added

"These two are crazy." Some girl with pink hair said from the back of the armor wearing one, Hood assumed they were close.

"Crazy works sometimes." Hood said shrugging. A sudden jingling shut both siblings up as a rather large sack of coins was tossed at them. The two had never seen so much gold.

"That's your paycheck if you work for us." Akame said. Hood and Wraith were drooling by this point and totally ignoring Night Raid when a rock knocked Hood on the head.

"Pay attention," Akame said while Hood rubbed his head "being that you two are 'simple cut throat' we figured money would get into your thick skulls."

"I-i-if there's more of this in the future count us in." Hood said while Wraith was on all fours nodding her head wildly

"Alright, here are the details of your assignment, you are to continue your job for Budou but you will also be working for us on the inside by gathering information for the Revolutionary Army." Akame said

"I can do that, Budou trusts us completely." Hood said. Hood could've swore he saw Akame smile for a split second and Hood felt his heart skip until she returned to her usual indifferent look. Hood was kinda disappointed it only lasted a moment, she had a nice smile.

"Good, you will also be periodically be receiving jobs from the Army or our boss," Akame finished "now go." Hood smirked, she thought she could boss him around, how cute.

"You leave first, because we can't really move." Hood said. Akame nodded at a green haired guy to their left who made the wires retract. Hood and Wraith then stood free to move and slowly walked towards the castle grabbing their bag of gold on the way. Hood turned back facing Akame and winked.

"Thanks for the gold." He said before disappearing into the night. Night Raid was silent

"Those two are beyond crazy." Mein said from Tatsumi's back

"I know, but they could be useful." Akame said whose face was slightly red from what Hood had done, how that guy made her blush kinda scared her. Night Raid fell back into the night leavening but a lone bystander, who was hidden from both parties

"OOOOO, looks like brother and sister have been naughty." The brunette said to himself before his laughter was heard echoing through the capitol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hood, Night Raid's stupid bird thing is here again." Wraith said walking into his brother's room. Hood was currently soaked in sweat from training when Wraith entered. She tossed him the super tiny scroll which he proceeded to read.

"Sooo?" Wraith said bored

"Night Raid is doing an Assassination tonight, Akame says we either stay out of it or they'll kill us." Hood said

"That's not really a job." Wraith said. Three days had passed since Hood and Wraith's run in with Night Raid, several messages had come to them but none were really jobs.

"This is more boring than working for Budou." Wraith continued to rant, but Hood wasn't listening, he was too busy re- reading the message, there was a feeling in his gut the message was in code. His feeling was confirmed when he re- read for the ninth time.

"Wraith, I'm going out tonight, make sure Budou doesn't suspect anything." Hood said grabbing his cloak from the rack and running out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akame was exactly where her message said she would be, eating ice cream in the back alley behind a large department store.

"I never took you for one who enjoys sweet things." Hood said licking his own Ice Cream

"Look can be deceiving." Akame said licking ice cream from her top lip slowly, causing Hood to almost drop his

"I feel as though you're hinting at something." Hood said after re-gaining his cool

"You're not just in this for the money, there's something bigger here." Akame said

"So what, you already have my allegiance, what does it matter?" Hood asked leaning against the wall opposite Akame

"What matters," Akame began pausing to lick her Ice Cream which made Hood's heart skip a beat "is that I want to know what motivates you."

"Claw." Hood said licking his Ice Cream

"Claw?" Akame questioned

"My little brother, he's incredibly sick, worse than Wraith, and needs constant treatment, that's what motivates me and Wraith." Hood explained

"You obviously care for your family greatly, your mental evaluation says that you'd throw your life away if it meant saving Wraith's." Akame said

"Family is important; it was one of my father's first lessons to us." Hood said

"Something tells me your father isn't one of your favorite people." Akame said

"No he isn't, if he wasn't already dead I'd kill him." Hood said

"What about family?" Akame asked, she was slightly amused by him contradicting himself but hid it well

"Killing him would save him, my father was a good man but wealth and power corrupted him, lead him down a path a destruction," Hood said "poor bastard had it coming." Akame didn't respond to this, it was obvious from his tone that Hood still highly regarded and respected his father, so she decided not to pursue it.

"So you do it for the money?" Akame asked

"No, money is a part of it, but not the whole pie," Hood said "maybe I'll tell you the story some day." Akame continued to lick her Ice Cream as he spoke noting several things about his speech. He was avoiding her gaze but he wasn't lying either which was odd, she was intrigued by Hood, the man who says he's in it for the money but apparently so much more is involved.

"I look forward to that story," Akame said finishing her Ice Cream before walking down the alley "same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be here." Hood said watching Akame walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claw watched as Akame walked from his brother and licked his lips. At 14 years old Claw's body was ruled by his lust for the opposite gender, as was his older brothers apparently from how he watched Akame, but Claw would have her to himself. Fully cured from his disease Claw was ready to join the family business, but her refused to work with his treacherous siblings, Claw would personally destroy Night Raid and take Akame as a prise, making sweet love to her under his siblings corpses. "Oh what fun." Claw though once again licking his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by since Hood and Wraith swapped sides, not much changed. Hood and Wraith continued their work for Budou while secretly feeding information to the Rebellion, Hood and Akame continued meeting in the same alleyway everyday just afternoon to talk, a mutual attraction was growing between them, and Wraith made sure to tease her brother about it every chance she got. Claw staid in the shadows, careful not to make himself known until he saw an opening, he watched his brother and Akame everyday watching as they grew closer and closer. It discussed Claw, women were meant to serve men, women were objects for a man's pleasure, that's what father taught Claw and Hood. Sadly, Hood's mother made sure to teach him that women deserve respect while Claw's mother died after childbirth. Claw watched as his brother and Akame greeted each other as per their usual and continue their talk of pointless things, in all it discussed Claw, his brother could take her at any time yet he continued to respect her. But at the same time, he was happy his brother didn't touch her, Claw's father taught him the virgins are so much more fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's irritating Akame, as long as they're seen as useful me and Wraith can't touch them." Hood complained leaning against the wall

"Their movements are too erotic for us to track or we would kill them ourselves." Akame said

"If I knew their movements you know I'd tell you." Hood said

"I know that, Wild Hunt is smart enough to keep from having a set patrol and move to randomly." Akame explained

"I actually did learn one thing I wanted to discuss with you, I didn't put it in our report because I wanted to tell you personally." Hood said

"Ok, what makes it that important?" Akame said interested

"The Prime Minister's younger brother will be returning from his Women of the World tour tomorrow, I thought maybe you'd enjoy setting up the welcome home party." Hood said

"Is that right, well we'd be honored to make sure his return is very memorable." Akame said mimicking Hood before laughing lightly

"This is serious, and don't mock me trying to be cool." Hood argued

"You and cool don't mix Hood, strange is a better word for you." Akame said

"You're just jealous at how well I can do that." Hood said triumphantly

"You can't even do it well." Akame said bluntly

"Jerk." Hood said

"Only to you." Akame said laughing. Hood glared at her while she laughed, but he couldn't stay mad, he liked her laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Akame said after calming down

"Sure." Hood said

"Is Hood your real name?" She asked

"Nope, just a codename." Hood said

"Is it the same for your siblings?" She asked

"Yup, but we've gone by our codenames our entire lives that our real names don't mean much to us," Hood said "my real name is Riker."

"Mind if I call you Riker then?" Akame asked

"Not really, but only if it's just us around." Hood/ Riker said

"Ok, can I ask why?" Akame said

"Because I don't want anyone else to know my real name, only people I trust completely know my name." Hood said

"I can respect that, alright I have preparations to make for the Prime Minister's cousin, same time Tomorrow?" Akame said

"Yup, same as always." Hood said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claw was in utter shock, his older brother whom he had looked up to most of his life committed the ultimate act of treason against their father's name. No one outside family should know your name. The 14 year old smiled widely "hehe, that will make gutting brother all the more fun." Claw thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night three days after the Assassination of the Prime Ministers cousin (four days after Hood and Akame discussed him); Hood and Wraith were perched on a roof in the upper district, watching for "The Butcher." From what the report said, The Butcher was a serial killer who targeted young women, after finding his target he would rape then kill them leaving their bodies in a crucified position in heavily populated areas. The bodies were almost unrecognizable, but something about this caught the siblings eye, the way the bodies were left, it was how their father taught them to strike fear into a town.

"Ok, so not counting you and me how many people were taught to do this?" Wraith asked her brother as they scanned the streets

"I don't know, father taught it to all his apprentices, so it's a shot in the dark on who it is." Hood said

"Excuse me for going out on a limb, but could it be Claw, or Screech, or even Ripper?" Wraith asked

"It's all possible, except Claw, he's bedridden remember." Hood said

"Yeah, and it could easily be another of father's apprentices." Wraith said

"Alright, we'll split up for now, you search the south si-" Hood suddently stopped mid sentence, who knew who did it "you were right sis, it was a family member."

"Huh, what are you getting at?" Wraith asked

"The Four Winds, remember, all these murders have been happening on the south side," Hood said "who was south?"

"Claw?" Wraith said confused "but, he's bed ridden remember?" Wraith said

"It's him, I know it." Hood said grabbing his sisters wrist and taking off along the roof tops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

South Square was one of the most popular shopping districts in the Capitol, know to be very busy almost every day of the year, it was also where all three bodies of the recently "butchered" women popped up at the Square's three entrances. Hood and Wraith currently walked through the empty square. Standing at the fountain, Hood and Wraith saw the outline of their "sickly" brother Claw.

"Wow, you two are smarter than you look, I thought I was gonna have to leave a message at the next one." Claw said

"Why are you doing this Claw, raping and butchering women like this, what happened to you?" Hood said

"What happened to me, what happened to me?" Claw asked "what happened to you, where is the Hood I knew who was actually loyal to his employer, not one who'd betray them for money." Hood and Wraith almost fell over

"That's what this is about, are you serious, you've been raping and killing women for this?" Hood said while Wraith deadpanned

"Oh please, I'd have no business with those sluts, I want to give my virginity to a women I can play with for a while, a women like that red eyed one you've been with these past few weeks." Claw said. Hood became furious at this comment.

"Touch Akame and I'll hang you by your tongue from the palace gate." Hood threatened

"Oooo, scary, you won't touch me Hood, I know that for a fact." Claw said

"What makes you so sure." Hood said darkly as sparks lept off from Nova

"They won't let you." Claw said. Just those four words had Hood throwing two knifes at Claw, they didn't even come close to their mark as they were intercepted by two throwing needles causing all four weapon to clatter to the ground. Ripper and Screech, masters of long and close range combat, only two assassins known to have ever scratched Hood. They stepped out from there hiding places. Screech was silent and shaking like crazy, causing her glasses to slip from her face and dishevel her stark white hair worse than it was. While Ripper walked like she was on a catwalk, flaunting her curves and waving her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. Ripper had a nude girl by the throat he chest ripped open and her eyes gouged out, her specialty. "So it was Ripper raping and killing these girls, that I should've seen coming." Hood thought. It was no secret Ripper was a lesbian, a very very violent lesbian who killed every girl she ever slept with because she hated what she had done. What was even less a secret was she was completely head over heels in love with Hood, which scared him, badly. Ripper threw the girl to the ground by Claw.

"Man she was a bit wild, I think she was enjoying it at first, until I ripped her eyes out, then she just screamed and fought the whole time," Ripper said "then I had to kill her fiancé when he came to check on her." Hood was currently at a loss for words, Ripper normally talked about her recent conquests, but something was different, she was talking directly to Hood.

"How does that make you feel, or should I go into more detail?" Ripper asked. Ripper looked like she was going to say something more but a knife flying at her head shut her up as a long scratch ran up her cheek. Wraith didn't need to hear this, she was EIGHT for crying out loud, and as far as she knew she was straight and this just disgusted her.

"I think I can agree with Wraith, please don't go into detail on this Ripper." Claw said, she shut up instantly like an obedient dog. Hood was confused, his little brother who always looked up to him, was standing before him saying he was going to kill him. Hood glanced sideways at Wraith who nodded ever so slightly. Wraith jumped straight up spinning in mid air as blades of various sizes launched from her Cloak's sleeves. Her Teigu Sword Dance, it created blades of any kind from the air around it, despite being made of air and not being very durable, they cut quite well. Ripper, Screech, and Claw all bobbed and weaved to avoid the various blades flying at them, sadly Wraith lost momentum and fell to the ground landing in a crouch. Claw, Ripper, and Screech were all unharmed but breathing heavy.

"Hey, whose messing with our latest members?" a very familiar voice said from behind them. Shura, the Prime Minister's son and all around dick hearing the arrogant voice made Hood want to bury his two largest Knifes in Shura's neck.

"Wraith high tail it." Hood whispered and they both took off leaving their siblings and the dick head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, the hell, was that." Hood panted out

"I, don't, know." Wraith mumbled out equally as tired. The two assassins ran and ran till they were in the safety of their room with the windows locked and trapped and them in the center of their suite. The two were currently cowering while holding each other scared out of their minds. Claw, Screech, and Ripper were members of Wild Hunt, yeah as if those guys weren't scary enough before, now they had three of the best assassins in the southern part of the Empire.

"So, what do we do now?" Wraith asked

"First things first, we warn Night Raid about this, but I'll have to wait till I meet with Akame tomorrow, I don't want them intercepting that stupid bird." Hood said

"O-Ok, R-r-r-riker, c-c-could I-I maybe s-sleep w-w-with y-y-you t-t-tonight." Wraith stuttered out. She was terrified, she never used Hood's real name unless she truly was scared, which was rare. The only time she ever called him by his name was when their father was drunk and she was afraid he would hurt her.

"Yeah Leena, just sleep." Hood said using Wraiths real name pulling her closer to him, ever since she was little, Wraith has always found Hood's heart beat calming and she relaxed instantly, falling asleep shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what?" Akame said

"You heard me, my brother and two long lost older sisters have joing Wild Hunt and by brother Claw, The Butcher, is targeting you." Hood explained again

"I still can't wrap my head around this." Akame said

"You think I understand this?" Hood said

"No, this must be harder for you." Akame said

"A bit, but my sisters have always been kinda off," Hood explained "and Claw, I don't know what happened to him."

"Don't worry, he won't come near me." Akame said

"Don't be so sure, Claw's just as good as I am, and in case you forgot, remember how we met." Hood said. Akame was silent.

"Just how dangerous are these three?" Akame asked

"Very, Screech and Ripper are experts at long range combat while Claw is a master of short and long range combat." Hood said. Akame just stood there several thoughts running through her head.

"How do we stop them?" Akame asked

"Simple, we kill them," Hood said "they are my family and I care about them, but they've gone too far and need to be stopped."

" Najenda needs to know this, follow me, it' would be best if she heard it from your mouth." Akame said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Wild Hunt has just become all the more dangerous." Najenda said

"Yup, this is just great, more crazies." Mine said

"Remember, they're his family." Tatsumi said

"I don't care," Hood said "they are crazy, worse than crazy, they're insane."

"So how do we deal with them?" Mine asked

"The same way we would any target, kill them." Najenda said

"Not that simple, they have Wild Hunt at their backs or I would've ripped them in half by now." Hood said

"Then we just kill Wild Hunt and them along with them." Najenda said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- well um, hello I guess, please review and stuff, favorite, spread the word please enjoy the story**


End file.
